thenighthubfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Redone
Total Drama Redone is a fan fiction that takes place right after All-Stars, skipping Pakitew Island, and adding 24 brand new characters (All OC) to battle it out for the $1,000,000. TDR will be the biggest most brutal-est season yet so stay tune for more episodes of TDR. TDR will be updated every Saturday @8:30pm EST. 'Characters' ''Leon - '''The optomistic Athlete Corey - The do-gooder Alyssa - The Childish Chick Destiny - The Mystreious Girl Shane - The Charming Chatterbox Amber - The Pitty-er Carolina - Animal Whisperer Emma - Drama Queen Jubilee - Straight A's Reef - The "Tough" Guy Jay - The Outdoors Expert Falkner - The Cocky Cadet Taylor - The Shy Rock Girl Gareth - Friendly Jokester Amy - The Tryhard Candice - The Mean Girl Zack - Silent But Evil Type Ashley - The Bubbly Girl Isabelle - The Shy Shell Brianna - The Normal Chick Kyle - The 3C Keith - The Tough Nut Darren - The Gay Guy Greg - The Handicapped Mia - The Crazy Chick 'Audition Tapes' Leon's Audition Tape '''- Hi my names leon and id be awesome if you picked my for the new season of total drama I'm sure id bring lots of ratings to the show because I'm sure i can handle anything you've got for me." '''Corey's Audition Tape - The camera flickers to see a 17 year old talking to someone while playing his guitar. "Kev, I thought you said the camera wasn't broken. . " "It's not, see. The red light's on." He then looked into the camera. "Oh. . . anyways. . . How's it going Total Drama. I'm Corey and I think I'd be perfect for this season and why is that. . " Corey suddenly showed a look of confusion. "Dude." Another voice called from off screen. "I thought you had this prepared." "You know I'm bad at remembering things Amanda." Corey then face palmed himself with his guitar and screamed in pain as it caused a small wound on his forehead. "Well." Corey looked back into the camera while a bit of blood dripped from his wound. "One reason is my ability to heal quickly." "Uh." Amanda started off screen. "Isn't that what one of the contestants said in season one, right before they got voted off?" Corey then face palmed himself again but without his guitar. He then winced as he remembered his open wound. Corey then looked back at the camera in a bit of a stressed out mood. "Y'know, I think we can cut this a bit short. . ." The camera then cut to black. Alyssa's Audition Tape - (Camera fades in to show Alyssa swinging really high on a swing) "Hey Mclame! It's Ally and I'm so excited for the new season you should put me on cause I could totally kick everyone's a-" a voice in the background is heard saying be careful Lyss. "Oh shush Isaac! Anyway as I saying you won't have to worry about ratings or anything becau- WHOA!" (Alyssa flies off the swing and into the camera, cutting to static) Destiny's Audition Tape '''- *Girl in a gym doing front handsprings all in one row* "Hey I'm Destiny Valentina. It's be pretty cool if you picked me to be on your show. I would be so happy I'd do a flip *she winks and does a flip landing perfectly* So, hope to see you on the island *she grins and waves, but before the camera blacks out you can see Destiny slip on someone's leotard and she falls on her face* (Static) '''Shane's Audition Tape - *guy at football field with his team* Hey I'm Shane Odair, my whole team and I think that you should pick me for your show. I'm totally ready for any obstacle Chris will throw at me, and that'll ease your rates. So pick me *whole team starts chanting Shane* (Static) Amber's Audition Tape - The slim girl walks in front of the camera, "H-Hi! I'm Amber, um...I have no idea whag I'm doing right now," She looks down and pets her fat chihuahua "Shoo, Mystro, sissy is doing something," The dog runs out of her room, knocking the camera over. She pulls the camera back up and bits her lip before spouting off, "I'm fun and almost always happy but I'm not that great at making friends so I kinda need this show I guess." The brunette throws her hands over her face, "Also because my mom made me do this cause I need to get out of the house or something." The camera falls over again and shows the cherry red ombre haired girl sobbing into her hands, "Ohhh! Why does everything hate me? I'm always the good guy but stuff messes up for me!" Carolina's Audition Tape '''- Camera shows Short girl in the woods Hey there Carolina here I would love to be on your show and I'm Pretty Sure I Got what it takes to win So Bring it On Chris '''Emma's Audition Tape - Emma is shown standing on a stage, in a dramatic pose. "O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love And I'll no longer be a Capulet." She then turns to the camera. "Hi! I'm Emma Johanssen, and I'd really like to be chosen for your show. As you've already seen, I'm an excellent actress. In fact, I'm president of my school's drama club, and the show is called Total DRAMA for a reason, right? And I will definitely win. There's no doubt about it." She bows to the camera, but when her legs cross she trips and falls forward, her head landing right in a bucket of water left there by the cleaning staff. She gets up, making a gurgling noise as she does so, and tugs on the bucket frantically for about five seconds before it comes off. Her hair is sopping wet by this point, and hangs in a solid golden sheet over her face, her hairband lying in a puddle on the floor. She tries to say something, but whatever it is is muffled by the thick curtain of hair, so it sounds like "...mphmgrn...mnfh..." while she tries to feel her way to the camera, arms stretched out in front of her like a zombie. She eventually knocks it over and the picture turns to static Reef and Jubilee's Audition Tape -''' Jubilee and Reef-(Inside a huge room with a piano,a girl is playing a soft melody while singing a low hum) Jubilee:Hello TDR(smiles but is interrupted by the slam of a door) Reef:I need $22 bucks in my hand,Jubi(thrusts his hand towards her) Jubilee:(rolls eyes)For what!?You may be my neighbor and all but- Reef:Yea yea,but your the only nerd I get along with Jubilee-(tosses money at Reef)Don't ask me for ZIP anymore! Reef:Welp since you said that I might as well borrow the flat screen again and snitch to your grandmother(leaves room,carrying a TV) Jubilee:Reef Ferguson!Get back!(chases after him as camera shuts down from low battery) '''Jay's Audition Tape - at the beginning you see a treehouse and then you see a guy sharpinning an arrow hi my name is jay and I would be perfect for total drama because for all my life me and my parents have been living in the wilderness so I know my way around the jungle or forest so I would be a perfect candidate for the show so please consider me thank you Falkner's Audition Tape - *A Fighter Jet Flies over where camera is, which is a boot camp, a figure is seen backflipping out of the jet. The figure lands on their feet, rushes to the camera and kicks over a training dummy that was there. The figure is than shown to be Falkner.* "Yeah... that's what you'll see happening if you pick me, Chrissy boy. I think I don't really need too much reason to be worried about not getting picked. So yeah buddy, I think I don't have to say too much to get picked at this point. So I'm finished." Than he gives a thumbs up to the pilot of the jet "HEY BILL, THANKS FOR HELPING ME WITH THE SHOOTING OF THIS!" He then smirks and goes to turn the camera off. Taylor's Audition Tape - *shows a pale girl with black hair with half of it shaved off, "hipster glasses", nose ring, size 10 gauges, black "breathe Carolina" crewneck, short shorts, and black converses with writing on them laying down* Taylor: *off camera* Elena, can we do my audition tape? Elena: *sits up* sure, love. *looks at the cameraso* um, hi I'm Elena and this is my awkward turtle of a best friend that wants to get on your show, Taylor . Taylor: hi guys Elana: so she should be on your show because she's very sweet and charming sometimes, and quiet all the time Taylor: well I mean, I do have anxiety Elena: I know Taylor: but anyways, uhhhhhhh. Elena: she hates me enough to leave me Taylor: *glares at Elena* Elena: okay not true but I want her to overcome her anxiety Taylor: you know it won't happen Elena: well at least try Taylor: ok Elena: *hugs Taylor* I love this girl Taylor: I love you too, man Elena: but in all honesty, Taylor is an amazing alligator and you should pic her because she's amazingly amazing. Taylor: okay bye! * static* Garret's Auditon Tape '''- *A figure of a lean boy wearing a black ski-mask with a white a white skull painted on it* Hiya, Im Garett *Folding his ski-mask to make it a beanie* I'd like to join Total Drama cause well you gottta have a klutz on the show, am I right, heh heh, so choose me for TDR. *Window in background shatters and baseball comes flying at Garett* Ha not today baseball *Second Baseball hits Garett in the back of the head* Owwww..... uhhhh *Gets knocked out, Static* '''Amy's Audition Tape - Camera is all black and is tilted up word and shows a skinny figure looking down at the camera* Hello, im Amy, and Id like to be in total drama cause, I'm dramatic, and I can take anything u can throw at me. *Camera starts to move down showing her legs, while shes talking* Ugh stupid camera, *Picks up camera* if you want someone good for the show pick me. *Static* Candice's Audition Tape '- Kathy you are so slow! Get on with it please," Candice sighed, laying on her bed waiting for her friend to start recording. "It's already on Candy." Kathy snorted. Candice sat up. "Kathy!" Candice hissed. "Just get on with it." Kathy said. "Yeah, because this dare is so worth it." Candice scoffed. "It is, and you just increased your chances of getting in." Kathy pointed out. "Oh screw you!" Candice said then cracked a smile. "Whatever, I'm Candice Dupree, pronounced Do Pre, Not Du Pre." Candice explained. "Candy that's boring! Get on with it!" Kathy hissed. "Fine fine! I'm extremely athletic, I'm the daredevil type, I hate girl who think they're better than everyone else." Candice said, arms crossed. "Go on." "I need the money for my very deserving friend named Katherine." Candace growled. "Can we stop now!" Candace argued. "No!" Kathy yelled at her and threw a shoe at her face. "Ow!" Candace growled. Kathy snickered. "I really admire you and the chef." Candace hissed. "You guys are completely aw- That's it! I'm going to kill you!" Candace yelled at Kathy. *STATIC* '''Zack's Audition Tape '- I don't want to wear this! It's pink!" Zach said disgustingly, holding up a pink polo. "Ugh fine Zach, just know that were rolling." His sister said from behind the camera. "Liz!" Zach growled. "Haha." Liz laughed. "I'm Zach Morrison and I'm auditioning to prove myself." Zach said, crossed arms. "You know you don't need t-" "But I am." Zach said cutting Liz off. "I think your a p*** and I hate you." Zach said. "What the hell Zach? That's not nice!" Liz harrumphed. "Watch me." Zach said and stuck his tongue out. "I think your gay, a p***, sadistic and a poor man who has nothing better to do." Zach said being straight forward. "Yeah and this'll totally get you on." Liz said and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, it will. Just watch. I think you'd fuc-" "Ok! We're done here! no need to talk about f*** ing Zach!" Liz scolded '''Ashley's Audition Tape - She is standing in front of a large desk in what is presumed to be her bedroom. On the desk, there is a small aquarium containing two turtles and a bunch of other turtle-related things. "Hey there!" She says cheerfully, smiling at the camera. "My name is Ashley and I want to be on your show because...uh..." She starts to stutter, forgetting what she wanted to say. "Oh my God." Someone groans from behind the camera. "Need a d***? Take her!" "Hey, that's not nice Caroline!" Ashley whines. Caroline groans. "Just show them your turtle collection, Ashley." "Okay!" Ashley chirps, before starting to ramble on and on about all the turtle-related things she has, to which Caroline just mumbles the whole time, something along the lines of "I can't believe I'm doing this." "And this is my personal favorite turtle!" Ashley beams, taking the camera off Caroline. She turns the camera onto her, revealing a frowning Caroline in a turtle costume. The camera fades to black as Ashley rambles on about how 'cute' Caroline looks and Caroline yells "I HATE YOU SO MUCH ASHLEY!" Isabelle's Audition Tape '- Isabelle sits on her bed, doing absolutely nothing. No music is playing, no nothing, she's just sitting there staring at her lap, as if she hasn't noticed the camera. Meanwhile, behind her is a young boy, most likely a cousin. He turns on the CD player, but before he puts in a CD, he cranks up to volume as loud as possible. He thens puts a random CD in, closes the disk slot, and runs out of the room as fast as he can. Suddenly, loud music starts playing, and Isabelle scream really loudly As the camera cuts off, she can be heard yelling out "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" to her cousin. '''Brianna's Audition Tape '- :*Brianna sings Stuttering by Fefe Dobson playing Bass Guitar then notices her camera is recording and smiles* *stops singing and playing bass* Hi Total Drama I'm Brianna Palmer and I would like to be on your show because I'm a honest and hardworking girl who gets along with everyone. I love performing and making new friends. So please choose me and I'll work hard to win or leave with my head held high. So until you choose me rock on and never give up on what you love to do. *Brianna winks and continues singing where she left off and plays bass again* '''Kyle's Audition Tape - *camera turns on* What up guys, I'm Kyle and I think I should be on the new season of Total Drama because I am a real people pleaser, an example to the children, *from off camera* Kyle, My Little Pony is on. *Kyle shouts back* Okay little sis, I'll be there now, she watches it, I just watch it with her, it's not like I'm a fan or anything...where was I again? Oh yeah, an example to the children, a surveyor of the arts and a staunch opponent of mediocrity. By allowing me to be on the next season, I will do my best to entertain and I will *from off camera* Hurry up, this episode is about Fluttershy. *back to Kyle* Fluttershy YAY! I mean Fluttershy...cool. *camera turns off* Greg's Audtion Tape - The camera flickers as we see blackness but someone's voice of them trying to figure out the how to work the camera. "How do you work this stupid thing?!" The feminine voice says. "You see Greg, this is that Big Buy crap! I think we should take it back." A chuckle came from someone else while the screen's still black. "Tina? Have you tried taking the lens cap off?" Greg replied. The screen flicker as we finally see an image of Greg looking not impressed and shaking his head. "Oops. . .Sorry" Tina replied off screen. Greg then climbed up to a bar, with his legs dangling below him, and started doing chin-ups. "It's ok cous'. No worries!" The athletic teen then looked back at the camera. "Hello there, my name is Greg and there's a few reasons on why I'd be perfect for your show. . ." He then let his right hand go of the bar and only used his pinky to continue his chin-ups. "First of all, because of my paralysis in my legs, the upper part of my body is way more stronger than the rest, giving me the ability to do this." Greg then let go and fell back into his wheelchair. "Second, I'm just flat out awesome. . ." He grinned to the camera and a scoff was heard off screen. Too self-indulgent don't ya think?" Tina asked. Greg sighed with a smile. "Yeah, but that's the only way you can be accepted on one of these shows, they don't want good guys like me. . . . Wait are we still rolling?" He asked a bit nervous. The screen filled with static as the tape ends. Keith's Audition Tape - "I'm Keith Dhalin and I'm the quarterback of the schools foo-" "Sup Keith?" A friend of his said and came on screen. "Hey, Dylan. Bye Dylan." Keith said and pushed Dylan off screen, good-naturedly. "I'm the hottest guy in this school but I don't dig ditz's or bleach blondes." Keith snorted. "Yo Dylan! Go long!" A guy called from somewhere on campus. Dylan came back on screen and got ready to catch the ball. But instead it hit Keith in the groin. Keith fell to the ground. "Fuc-" STATIC Darren's Audition Tape - *Sitting on sofa* "Darcy!" Darren called. "Yes Dar!" Darcy yelled back. "Gimme my backpack! I'm late for school!" Darren yelled. "Whatever!" Darcy yelled. Soon, a backpack came flying on screen. "Holy sh- Oof." Darren said as the backpack socked him on the chest. "Darcy!" Darren hissed. "Oh shut up Darren!" Darcy yelled. "Whatever, girlllll." Darren said emphasizing girl. "I'm Daaaarrrrrreeeeeennnn Younnnng." Darren said and waved at the camera. "I'm gay." Darren said bluntly. A scrambled egg comes flying in the room and hits Darren in the face "DARCY! I'm Auditioning!" Darren growled. "WHO CARES!" Mia's Audition Tape - Hi My Name is Mia called Mia or Mimi I love Jump, Dancing and Running Yeah BOOOHOOO I love song Lalala Yes Wow Super Hahaha Weeeeeeeeeeee Okay Oh 123 "Jump" BOOOOOOOOOOOO Yupi Hahahahah Okay Oh One squirrel Wow BOOOHOOO Okey Good Bye Episode 1: Just a Suck-tacular Day Chris: Last time on Total Drama, we experienced, well some geographical issues, as i blew up the island for my own entertainment, just as Zoey won Total Drama All-Stars, Mike defeats his alt Mal, Mike comes back, Wawanawkwa go's boom, no if you couldn't tell we are still on the set of Wawanawkwa, but now it is seperated into 4 different parts. In this season we decided to give the contests from the last 5 seasons a farewell. So this year 24 brand new losers will battle it out for the 1 MILLION DOLLARS. Find out who will win it this season on Total. DRAMA. REDONE! *Theme Plays* Chris: Welcome back to TDR, now we are going to meet our new victims, all 24 of them. For this, each boat will have 8 contestants on them, while on the way here, they got to know eachother a bit. And here they come now! Shane: Dude, what the hell happened here Alyssa: Yeah seriously,I know this place was bad before, but now it's garbage. Jay: I'm fine with it, I mean it's still the outdoors Shane: Sucks cause I'm not the best swimmer Chris: Meet Shane, Alyssa, Jay, Carolina, Zack, Kyle, Jubilee, and Breeanna *Confesional* Alyssa: So far it's nice here, I mean the people are nice. What could possibly go wrong, wait did i just say that, ha, ha, ha, ha, crap *Confesional Ends* Chris: Alrighty, the next boat comes Falkner: Oh look some losers have showed up already Jubilee: Judgemental, much Carolina glares at Falkner Falkner: Geez I was making a joke calm down, sheesh Carolina: I'm sure you were *Confesional* Falkner : Wow, really some first impression, now everyone hates me, and I'm gunna leave soon. But I'm sure my Combat training will kick in, maybe win my team a challenge or 2. *Confesional Ends* Chris: Nice to meet you too, Falkner Falkner: Shut up Chris: Meet Amber, Isabelle, Reef, Corey, Darren, Destiny, and Emma Destiny: Oh great your here *looks at Shane* Corey: Who you talking about Destiny: No one Emma pretends to fall down Corey helps her up Emma: Uhh, thank you *smiles* *Confesional* Emma: Well he is cute, but he'll get in the way of how I will play, luckily my acting of falling worked, they think im a cute and klutzy. Ha! Wait till I reveal my true colors, then they'll see. *Confesional Ends* Jubilee: Ugh you Reef: What got you here Jubilee: We had the same audition tape, smart one *Confesional* Reef: I guess since Miss prepy nerd got me dragged in this I might as well try to win. I just don't want to have Chef's food *Confesional Ends* Reef: So you dragged me in this Jubilee: No Reef: You really just did this Chris: Shut it! And here comes our next and final boat of hopefully less annoying constants Garret: Oh, the crappiness come to me, can't get any better then this Cast laughs Garret laughs a little too Brianna: To be honest you are a soooo much better jokester than Falkner is Garret: Whos Falkner Brianna: Guy with white leather jacket Garret: Whats wrong wtih the dude Zack: He's a jerk thats whats wrong Garett: Heh, I'm sure theres some good in him *Confesional* Garret: Eh, I like alot of people here, but they gotta go down. I'm surprised the first sarcastic comment joke I make i get complemented, I just hope my good luck keeps going *Confesional Ends* Amy: Leave me alone, please Keith: Amy, wait Amy: Go away! Keith hugs Amy Amy is aggravated Chris: On a less rather clingy note, Keith. Meet Gareth, Amy, Leon, Taylor, Candice, and Greg Leon: Need any help? Greg: Nah, i got it *Confesional* Greg: Yeah I know I'm in a wheelchair, but its nothing to bad, I mean I can still do alot. I just hope people dont pitty me alot, that'll get annoying *Confesional Ends* Chris: Alright campers this is were you will stay for the next 12 weeks, IF you survive long enough Taylor: What the crap happened to this place Chris: So if you guys dont remember I blew up the island, after the season we decided to fix it up. So now Camp Wananawkwa is split into 4 different isles. The island were standing is called the Isle Le Losers. This is were the team that lost must... Candice: Vote off a player Reef: And can never come back ever Ashelly: EVER! Chris: Alright since you know the drill, then where we go next Cast is quiet Chris: As i was saying before i was rudely interupted *glares at Candice* Candice shrugs Chris: The team that lost must vote off a contestant, and they can never come back. Destiny looks at Reef Keith continues to hug Amy, Amy is still agravated Chirs: EVER! Something new this season each island has there own confesional stand *Confesional* Kyle: Real original, bathrooms, yaaaay. The only thing I dont want anyone to know is my darkest secret, if anyone figures it out. Well I'm gonna have a very hard time making freinds *Confesional* Amber: Oh, I'm alone again. If only I knew making freinds were hard. I mean Breeanna seems nice, I could hang out with Taylor, Alyssa's also nice. I guess it just up to me and what they think of me *Confesional* Zack: Haven't talked much but what eves. The less they know about me, the easier they'll be to pick them off. Just as Mal said last year "One by one they will all, fall" and so they shall. *Confesional* Candice: Yeah like i care about what Chris says. I'm here cause of my stupid "freind" Kathy dared me to audition. YOU HEAR ME KATHY, WHEN I COME BACK YOUR GUNNA GET IT! *Confesional ends* Chris: On this island this were you will reside in, and were you will eat Chef's greatest meals. Reef: Awwww no Darren: Can't wait to meet chef Isabelle: Your kidding, right Darren: Nope *Confesional* Taylor: I dont know how one just says "Can't wait to meet chef", wha?! *Confesional Ends* Chris: I think its bout time we make the teams. When I call your name your on team 1. Alyssa, Amber, Shane, Reef, Amy, Corey, Carolina, Keith, Jay, Falkner, Candice, and Isabelle. You are all on Team 1 Amy: Really you made me on the same team as him Keith continues to hug Amy *Confesional* Keith: Well, I mean she is hot, and shes also my type of girl, I can't let go of her! The only thing is she's really tall, compared to alot of the other contestants, she might be the tallest contestant here, still makes her hot *Confesional* Amy: Wow this Keith guy is really clingy, like seriously I can't get from one inch from the guy. In a way he is kinda cute, but he's also annoying. Very annoying like a bug, that I would like to squish! *Confessional Ends* Amber: Ummm... Hi? Allyssa: Hiya! No need to be shy, I don't bite Amber: Oh... heh Chris: Ok for the rest of you that means Leon, Zack, Destiny, Breeanna, Emma, Jubilee, Taylor, Darren, Ashelly, Garret, Kyle, and Greg you guys are team 2. Since I was too lazy to make up a team name I decided you guys can you can make up the names! Team 1: Team Explosion! Team 2 Team Off-Setters Chris: With that we have our 2 teams, alright campers, I'm giving you the next hour to unpack, then we'll go have lunch, then it's my favorite part of the day. CHALLENGE TIME! See you in 1 hour.! Zack: Oh great Candice: Hey, you talked Zack: Obviosly babe, I talk Candice smiles at Zack Emma: Yeah hey Breeanna why don't you come here Garett, Kyle, Leon, and Greg put a bucket of water over girl's side of cabin Breeanna: Yeah Emma: So I was thinking, me and you should form and alience Breeanna: Sure *Confesional* Emma: Just what I need an ally I can use, I mean abuse, *giggles* *Confesional* Breeanna: I dont know about this "allience". I'll keep my eye on her, and make sure she isn't another Heather *Confesional Ends* Emma: See you later *opens cabin door Bucket of water spills on her head Emma: AHHHH, my hair! GARRET! Leon, Greg, and Kyle laugh histariclly Garret: You need help? Emma: Yes I need help, help putting this on your head Emma slams bucket on Garret's head Garret: What was that for?! Breeanna laughs with Destiny in background Chef: Alright you will eat my food, when I tell you to eat it! No matter how gross, nasty, alive my food is you will eat it! DO YOU UNDERSTAND *yells at Zack's face* Zack: Yes I do, I also understand that you need a mouth freshiner Cast laughs Chef: DO YOU THINK THAT IS FUNNY, I'm spending my hours slaving over a stove cooking for you ungrateful kids. You will eat my food, and you will enjoy it *Confesional* Reef: The one thing I did not want to be here becasue of, the food *Confesional Ends* Teams at respective tables (Explosion on the left, Off-Setters on the right) Chris: With them learning moreand more about eachother, some a like eachother, and some cant staaand eachother heh. What will be their first challenge, who will die, who will say goodbye, and be the first one to be voted off. Find out next episode on TOTAL! DRAMA ! REDONE! Episode 2: Cool, Calm, and Capture Chris: Last time on Total Drama Redone, our new campers got to learn each other, talk to each other, and also hate each other. They made their teams, and got to meet chef. Boy, was he happy to see them Chef: Don't lie to the audience. Chris this year I'm gunna lose it, these kids are the worst Chris: And in this episode, someone will be saying goodbye to 1 million dollars! Who will be booted off the island first?! Will Chef lose his sanity before noon?! Find out here on TOTAL! DRAMA! REDONE! *Theme plays* *Scene is at cabins in early morning Carolina: Its ok little guy *petting squirrel* Alyssa: How the... Carolina: What's wrong?! Alyssa: Are you talking to that animal, hold on be right back. Alyssa goes to team Explosion's cabin on girls side... and slams door open Alyssa: GUYS, COME CHECK THIS OUT! Amy: AHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HECK! Alyssa: Check it out, cmon. Shane: What the hell is going on over here. Amy: Nothing, just got scared, eh heh heh Confessional* Shane: What the hell, randomly I just hear screaming, it's apparently nothing. *Shrugs shoulders* Confessional* Amy: She's gotta go, *rocks back and forth* *Confessional Ends* Alyssa: Cmon and see! Amy: This better be worth my time. Carolina continues to talk to squirrel Carolina: What do you think of this girl *points at Alyssa* Squirrel gestures she's loco Alyssa: Hey! Not cool! Shane: Whatever Amy: So not worth my time *Confessional Keith: Geez, have I lost my cool lately. I've been really clingy on to Amy, though she is hot, I need to do something for my team. Winning the challenge is one, but I need to something amazing. I just don't know what. Heh I know *Confessional Ends* Jay: You know if you would stop spitting on the floor I would actually like it in here Reef: You know every time you talk I want to punch you straight in the mouth *Confessional Jay: Wow really, fricken juvenile *Confesional Ends* Over at the Off-Setters cabin Zack is seen thinking about someone Kyle: Who are you thinking about Zack: How tha, how did you know I was thinking about someone Kyle: Your looking, you're grinning, and your hand is under your chin, so who is it Zack: No one! Go away, weirdo! Zack continues to think about the person Ashley: So why did you join TDR Jubilee: I was forced, well it was originally gonna be me, but a certain devious thevious some how got in too. Taylor: I'm surprised I got in. I barely talked when I auditioned Brianna: I joined cause I thought I could make some friends Destiny: I joined, to get away from somebody, but they followed me here Destiny slams open door and walks out Emma: What's wrong with her? Darren: So what do you think the challenge will be, cause it seemed like Chris forgot about yesterday Garret: Eh heh, I'm guessing its pain inducing Leon: Yeah seriously casual Chris Loudspeaker: UP AN AT EM' CAMPERS! Greg: Dang I thought he would forget, heh Darren: I'm feeling good about this though Leon: What makes you say that Darren: I don't know, I'm always looking on the good side *Confessional Darren: I guess you could say I'm an optimist. I always got a good vibe in me, that's why people have faith in me, *cheeses at camera* *Confessional Ends* Cast is at the mess hall, eating their "breakfast" Chris: I bet you all thought I forgot the challenge. Candice: Yes we did Chris: Nope I didn't after breakfast meet me in front of the cabins so I explain today's challenge Emma: *Whispers to Brianna* You still remember the alliance right Brianna: Of course I do! Garret Hey where's Destiny? Ashley shrugs Garret goes out to find Destiny Garret finds her in a tree Garret: What the crap are you doing up there Destiny: Nothing, just taking off my anger Garret climbs up tree to sit next to her Garret: What were you angry about. Destiny: You know Shane Garret: Yeah Destiny: I was once in a relationship with him Garret: Never expected that, heh Destiny: We broke up, and then he followed me to here, I think he wants to know why. But I'm not telling him Candice is a bottom of tree listening to conversation Destiny: And thank you for coming up here to talk to me I really appreciate it Garret: No prob... AHHHH *Falls out of tree* oww... eh heh Destiny giggles *Confessional Candice: Yeah I listened to them, I'll just set something up, and let the fireworks go off. It'll look beautiful for me, but ugly for them. *Laughs a little evilly* *Confessional Ends* Chris: Alrighty, for your first challenge we will be playing the simple game of Capture the Flag Isabelle: Well that's not that bad. Chris: But instead of a flag they are bombs *Confessional* Isabelle: Spoke to soon, stupid Chris *Confessional Ends* Chris: On each side there will be 3 bombs, each bomb has a counter of 5 minutes, each bomb will be located on the opposite side of the field. Players must capture the bomb and defuse it back in time if they do they will get a point. If the bomb blows up while its on your side you lose a point. Bombs start right after you pick them up, so you might want to book it heh heh. So off to your sides! Ashley: Sounds like fun *claps hands* Jubilee: No it doesn't, we could get killed! Leon: That's the point Garret: Wonderful Chris: Alright decide who's protecting the bombs and who is grabbing the bombs! Amy: Ha, they won't even get one bomb Falkner: I think we honestly got this Keith: Yeah! Keith hi-fives Falkner *Confessional* Jay: I hope we got this, don't get blown up. That would be lame *Confessional Ends* Emma: Alright so who's running Darren: I'll go, for the team Ashley: I'll go too Garret: Mind as well Emma: Alright we need 3 more Emma points at Kyle, Zack, and Destiny *Confessional* Zack: That b****! *Confessional Ends* Zack: Oh heh, no I ain't going! Emma: Alright fine, so if we lose, we already know who to vote off Zack: Jerk, fine Kyle: I'm cool with it, right Garret: Sure *Confessional* Garret: I'm probably going to die, maybe get hurt. But hey, that's what Total Drama is for the contestants. Total Pain, can't wait, *sighs* Oh my god *Confessional Ends* Chris: 3! 2! 1! GO! Runners on both teams go to opposite sides Chris: Oh yeah, by the way I hid some special surprises throughout the field for you to find out. heh heh. Good Luck on surviving! Jay: Hey! Falkner, Keith, follow me. Ok so let's hide behind the bush sneak up behind them and snatch 1 or 2. Falkner: Nice plan Keith: Sure it'll work Jay: Ok let's try it, Falkner you go first Falkner walks out of the bush into field and falls into a hole Falkner: AHHHHHHH! Keith: The heck, ahahaha, what happened Falkner: Use your eyes smart one Jay: Ok, so its me and you Keith Jay and Keith sneak up and grab one bomb Leon: Oh no you don't Leon runs after them Ashley casually skips through field, until hits mine, which explodes Ashley: Owwwww Zack: Sorry babe, but you should get smarter next time. Thanks for clearing the way though. Hahahahaha Darren gets to the bombs Darren: Sorry bro but you have to move Reef: You think I'm gonna move to you Darren walks past Reef and grabs bomb Darren: Thanks see you later Darren runs off with bomb Reef attempts to chase after him but trips *Confessional* Reef: I would've gotten him, if I tried. I made it "seem" like he pushed me. *Confessional Ends* Jay: Hurry! Keith: I'm running as fast as I can go! Jay: Phew we made it Chris: Don't think your safe you got 2 minutes to defuse the bomb Jay: *Pant* Alright, sounds easy enough *Pant* Keith: Cut the red wire Jay: You sure Keith nods Jay cuts the red wire... the bomb stops counting down Jay: Phew, thanks Keith Chris: That's one point for Explosion! Step it up Off Setters if you wanna win Amy: Your serious right *Look down at Garret*... AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Your so short, that's funny Garret gestures for Destiny and Kyle to go around Amy and get a bomb Destiny takes the bomb and runs off Darren: Alright so which wire should I cut Taylor: Cut the blue one Darren: I'm feeling good about this one *cuts wire... bomb stops counting down* YES! Chris: Alright its tied 1 to 1, still anyones game. Falkner climbs out of hole and grabs bomb Falkner: Losers *runs off* Garret: I'm just gonna ... *runs away from Amy* Garret steps on launch pad and gets launched across the field Garret: AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Emma: Why is there only 1 bomb left Brianna: They keep sneaking up on us Jubilee: It's not like your paying any attention Emma: I'm trying to... Destiny: I got a bomb. Greg: Destiny that thing is about to explode! Bomb blows up into liquid, which turns out to be oil Emma: Phhmhp Greg: Ha, serves you right Jubilee: It doesn't help that one of our teammates are not even focused *points towards Ashley* Chris: Alright 1 minute left who ever has the most bombs defused wins it Shane: Hurry up, Falkner! Falkner: Which one!? Candice: The yellow one Falkner cuts the yellow wire Alyssa: Please? Bomb stops counting down Chris: Times up, and Team Explosion WINS! Team Off-Setters: Awww Chris: As for you losers, you got to vote off someone tonight. See ya at the bon fire ceremony *Confessional* Garret: Ahhh I love it when I'm right *Confessional* Emma: Mphphmpgm *Confessional Jubilee: Though Emma is annoying, Ashley wasn't even paying attention *Confessional Ends* Chris: Alright so I'm pretty sure you guys know how this works, if you get a marshmellow, you are safe. If you don't receive a marshmellow you must go to the dock of shame and ride the boat of losers. Sadly producers said it's too dangerous for a cannon this year. So we put it the old the way, Season 1 style! Greg: I'm glad Chris: You should be cause the first 5 marshmellows go to Darren, Greg, Jubilee, Leon, and Destiny Darren: Good I'm safe Chris next 5 go to... Garret, Kyle, Brianna, Zack, and Taylor Garret: Thank you safety Chris: I have one last marshmellow only one of you will be getting this, and one of you will be going home Ashley bites her nails Chris: And the final marshmellow goes to... Chris: Emma, Ashley you have been eliminated, sorry Ashley walks slowly, sad Ashley: *Sigh* Well good bye Chris: And with that our first victim has been voted off 1 down and a whole lot more coming up. Here on the next episode of TOTAL! DRAMA! REDONE